Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ishaan sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$10$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Ishaan also earns a $$24$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Ishaan wants to earn at least $$78$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ishaan will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ishaan wants to make at least $$78$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $78$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $78$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $10 + $24 \geq $78$ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $78 - $24 $ $ x \cdot $10 \geq $54 $ $x \geq \dfrac{54}{10} \approx 5.40$ Since Ishaan cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $5.40$ up to $6$ Ishaan must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.